No Mere Coincidence
by SevereObsession
Summary: Getting lost at the Malfoy Manor has certain . . . benefits.


Disclaimer: We don't own them ... too bad.  
  
* * *  
  
  
The front door of Malfoy Manor slammed shut with a resounding, angry bang. It's master blazed inside, nearly ripping off his outer cloak and thrusting it halfway across the room. His pale cheeks flushed in pure hatred and his long, blonde locks swung erratically with his constant movement.  
  
Damn that Dobby. It it weren't for that miserable excuse for a house elf, he and the rest of the world would be rid of the misery known as Harry Potter.  
  
The Boy Who Lived, eh? More like The Boy Who Got Lucky. Every time death faced him, he was saved by mere coincidence. One day... one sweet day Fate would not be so forgiving of Mr. Potter. That day couldn't come fast enough.  
  
With a growl, he flung his cane across the room, expecting to hear it clatter loudly against the wall and floor. Instead, he heard the sound of something solid meeting a... person?  
  
"Watch what you're doing with that! Good Lord, that thing could be a lethal weapon!"  
  
His pale eyes widened and he whirled to face whoever it was who had spoken. Perhaps one of his wife's friends... or maybe a Death Eater sent by Voldemort.  
  
He took in the two forms leaning casually against the mantle. What he discovered was worse than family friends or Death Eaters combined.   
  
Teenage girls.  
  
His pale eyes narrowed as he studied them. Both were tall, thin and blonde, both of them fairly attractive and both of them staring at him like he was the most interesting thing they'd seen in ages.  
  
"Hello," one of them said, smiling and stepping forward.  
  
Lucius raised on eyebrow at her. "May I ask who you two are and what you are doing in my home?"  
  
The blonde who had stepped forward let her smile grow wider. "My name is Leah. This is my friend Ashley."  
  
Lucius nodded and gestured for her to go on.  
  
Leah shrugged helplessly. "We were lost and when we knocked on the door your son was kind enough to let us in. He said you would know where we could find a place to stay."  
  
"You're . . . lost?"  
  
Ashley nodded, her eyes travelling toward the staircase. "You know, if you don't know where we could stay, we could always go upstairs and talk to your son again. Draco, isn't it? He seemed very . . . keen on helping us out."  
  
Lucius frowned slightly at her. Was this girl actually suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? His son was twelve years old, for God's sake, he wasn't interested in girls yet. Especially not girls like the two now standing in his living room. They were far beyond anything a young boy could appreciate, though Lucius himself didn't find it all that hard to appreciate in the long legs grey skirts. He paused and frowned. Hogwarts skirts . . . Hogwarts uniforms. His eyes immediately flew to their ties, checking for the colours.  
  
Leah's tie was blue and white. A Ravenclaw... not horribly bad. He'd seen a few Ravenclaws go bad in his time... so she had hope. And the other one... green and silver. Excellent.  
  
The corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly.  
  
Wait a minute. He was allowing his mind to wander in places it probably shouldn't go... but then again, when had that stopped him? He was a Death Eater, after all. It wasn't like he had morals.  
  
He titled his head, regarding them. "What are you girls doing all the way out here?"  
  
Leah shrugged. "We were trying to Apparate home, but I guess we messed it up. I don't even know where exactly we are."  
  
Ashley frowned. "I told you we were doing it wrong, but did you listen to me? Noooo."  
  
"Why would I listen to someone who almost flunked the test to get our license?"  
  
Ashley rolled her blue eyes. "Perhaps they accidentally switched the scores, seeing as how you botched this up."  
  
"Shut up, you."  
  
"After you."  
  
Leah nudged Ashley, jerking her chin towards Lucius, who was watching them with combined interest and confusion.  
  
"Are you... tired?" he asked, unsure of what to do with these strange girls.  
  
"Exhausted! Thanks for asking!" Ashley fell back onto the couch beside her and promptly sunk about a foot into the cushions. "Whoah... soft."  
  
Lucius couldn't help but notice that the further she sank down, the further her skirt rose up her legs. He swallowed, turning to Leah. "Care to sit?"  
  
Leah smiled graciously, then settled herself in a nearby chair. She unhooked the clasp on her cloak and draped it over the side of the chair, then glanced up expectantly at Lucius.  
  
"Are you going to give us directions to a place to stay or are you going to stand there and gawk at us all afternoon?" she asked.  
  
Lucius turned to stare at her. The girl definitely had guts to her, her blunt observations wouldn't be taken lightly by many wizards. She stared back at him, her blue eyes wide and waiting for him to reply.  
  
"There is an Inn not far down the road," he said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and started again. "The Inn is about ten minutes away from here if you take the north road toward the town."  
  
Leah smiled. "Thanks," she said, then leaned back in the chair and attempted to get comfortable. There seemed to be many failed attempts at this before she tucked her legs under her body and smiled once again.  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Were you planning on . . . staying?"  
  
Ashley nodded from the couch. "We've come a long way. Can't we just relax for a few minutes?"  
  
Lucius waved his hand casually, then settled into a chair across from Leah.   
  
He let his cool gaze travel between the two girls, taking them in with an appreciative half-nod.   
  
Ashley noticed this. "Approve, do you?" She crossed her legs and the skirt rose higher.  
  
He coughed. "What?" He couldn't quite tell whether she was teasing or serious.  
  
"Well, let's just say we've seen that look before. You like what you see."  
  
Great Merlin. And he'd thought that Leah was the direct one. At first, he'd mistaken Ashley for the true blonde of the duo. But... he was greatly mistaken.  
  
He turned his gaze fully on her. "And what if I do?"  
  
She rose, a coy smile lingering on her lips. "Then we can really start to..." she trailed off, raising a delicate eyebrow suggestively, "relax." With a twirl of grey skirt, she seated herself on the arm of his chair and rested her hands on his shoulders. "You're tense," she stated, seconds before beginning to massage the muscles in his shoulders. She smiled, satisfied at the soft groan that escaped his lips. "All you men are the same."  
  
He glanced up at her. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
She ran her hand lightly through his blonde hair before returning to his shoulders. "Oh, nothing much."  
  
Leah snickered from her chair, watching Ashley massage the Death Eater's shoulders. They certainly had an interesting taste in men; a bitter Potions Master, an uptight werewolf and now a Death Eater. Still, he was an attractive Death Eater.  
  
"All what men?" Lucius managed to asked as Ashley pushed her fingers into his muscles.  
  
"All the men we do this to," Leah answered, smiling innocently when Lucius opened his eyes to stare at her.  
  
"You do this . . . often?"  
  
Leah shrugged, standing from her chair and walking across the short distance between them. "Often enough," she replied, sinking onto his lap with a great sigh.  
  
Lucius was slightly taken aback by the girl's bold behavior, but he wasn't about the complain. Instead, he let his eyes wander over her appreciatively before his fingers brushed against the exposed skin of her knee. His hands went to her waist and pulled her a little closer on his lap. She raised one eyebrow at him, but moved when he pulled her closer.  
  
"A little eager, aren't we?" she asked, flashing him a grin, then hopping off his lap and grabbing Ashley's hand.   
  
"C'mon, love. Let's go check out the house," Leah said, dragging Ashley off, both of them giggling.  
  
Lucius glared after them, then followed. He hated women.   
  
The two girls walked arm-in-arm through the Malfoy house, gazes widening at the pure riches that adorned the walls. Lucius's lips quivered on the verge of a smile. They were almost... cute.  
  
Great. He'd actually thought the word 'cute.' Disgusting. But still... his eyes wandered down to the swishing edges of their matching skirts. Nice.  
  
Without him noticing, they somehow managed to find their way to his bedchambers. "What's in here?" asked Ashley before pushing the door open.  
  
They stopped once they got inside, eyes widening more than they had for quite a while.  
  
A massive four-poster bed stood against the wall on the far side of the room, which was elaborately decorated in true Gothic style. Carved pillars graced the corners of the room and a painted sceneworthy of a cathedral scrawled across the ceiling.  
  
And the bed itself was amazing. It was black mahogany, curtained by thick sheets of green and piled with plump green pillows and emerald silk sheets.   
  
"Always the Slytherin, eh Ashley?" whispered Leah. Her friend giggled, still ogling at the room. She walked over to the matching dresser, her feet sinking into deep carpeting, and ran her finger along the wood.  
  
"House elves do a good job here, I suppose."  
  
Lucius' eyes flashed angrily at the mention of his servants, recalling the memory of Dobby, and Ashley immediately regretted her comment. To make up for it, she crossed to the bed, pushing her hand into the mattress. "Looks comfy to me." She turned a wide-eyed gaze on him. "Is it?"  
  
Lucius muttered something unintelligable and Leah pouted. "Way to go, Ashley. Now you've made him angry. How is it that we always manage to make them angry?"  
  
"I'm not angry," Lucius said shortly. "Just . . . annoyed." He glanced at Ashley. "And yes, the bed is extremely comfortable, not that it matters. Your puppy dog eyes aren't going to work here. I was insane to let you think you could stay here longer than a few minutes. Both of you, out."  
  
Leah pouted again, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest. "I refuse to believe our charms just don't work on you."  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "Believe it."  
  
"No," Leah insisted.  
  
Lucius stalked across the room and leaned down so that he was eye to eye with Leah and glared at her. "Leave, now."  
  
Leah grinned, held Lucius's gaze, then grabbed his head with both her hands and pressed her lips against his. He was startled at first, then relaxed into the kiss with more ease than anyone else had. Within seconds his arms were around her, crushing her to his body intensely. Leah was caught between the wall and Lucius's body and couldn't have moved even if she had wanted to. Not that she wanted to. She kissed him back fiercely, biting his bottom lip before letting her tongue dart out to dance across his mouth. Lucius wondered for a brief moment what Narcissa might do if she entered the room, but he entertained the thought only briefly before returning to the task at hand.  
  
His fingers kneaded into her sweater, attempting to draw her closer than she already was. From where she still stood by the bed, Ashley coughed loudly. Both glanced over at her. "Forgetting someone, Lucius dear?" She sauntered over to him, shedding her cloak and tossing it to the floor. She ran a hand through her short hair, fluffing the curls. Lucius turned slightly from Leah to watch the other girl.  
  
"I don't know," he murmured, looking her up and down. "Did I?"  
  
She smirked. "Very funny." Her hand snaked up his front till she reached his hair. She tangled her fingers in his tresses and used her new handhold to pull his head down until their faces were centimeters apart. "I believe we have a little matter to discuss."  
  
He looked surprised. He had expected her to kiss him as readily as Leah had. "We do?"  
  
"We do. I believe you mentioned something about my 'puppy dog eyes not working here.' Correct?"  
  
He nodded, slowly. "Yes, but..."  
  
"I have a... problem with that." She tugged a bit on his hair, and he winced.  
  
"That hurts."  
  
As if on cue, her eyes widened into picturesque blue orbs and she stared up at him. "Does it? I'm sorry."  
  
The effect was immediate. Something tugged inside his stomach, and he leaned forward to meet her lips, but she moved just as he did, releasing her hold on him. She backed away, her eyes still wide. "I guess I'll leave then, since my signature trait just... doesn't affect you." She sniffled, blinking doe-like at him.  
  
Leah leapt forward and grinned at Ashley. "Go ahead, we'll be fine alone. Really, Lucius will get over you eventually with a little help." Leah turned back to Lucius and pressed her fingers against his chest. "Won't you, dear?"  
  
Ashley narrowed her eyes and took a step foward just as Leah pushed Lucius backward, toward the lush bed behind him. His knees hit the bed and he found himself still being pushed backward. Leah's hand didn't leave his chest until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hair slightly in his face.  
  
Leah's fingers danced up his chest, flicked the hair out of his face, then moved down his arms toward his hands. With a quick movement she pulled off the leather gloves he always wore and tossed them behind her.  
  
"That was not funny!" Ashley growled, batting the glove out of her face.  
  
Leah just grinned and pressed Lucius into the bed and stradling him.  
  
Lucius stared up at her, eyes wide, shocked by her boldness. He was so transfixed by her movements that he was completely unprepared when Ashley pushed Leah off his lap and onto the floor.  
  
Ashley kneeled above him, one knee on either side of him. She smiled coyly down at him and shrugged. "Let's forget the innocent routine, shall we?" Her hands cupped his chin and she pressed her lips firmly against his. Her tongue pressed against his mouth, enticing him to open. He didn't need much urging and responded with his own passion.  
  
His hands, now bare of gloves, slid up her bare calves and over the back of her skirt, pulling her closer. She smiled against his mouth, running her fingers through his hair and scooting forward on his lap so that she was pressed quite firmly against him.  
  
She nibbled slowly on his lower lip, opening her eyes to gaze into his. After pulling slowly outwards on his lip, she released it, looking quite satisfied with herself.  
  
"Merlin," he breathed. "Who could ever mistake you for innocent?"  
  
Leah sighed from the floor. "Plenty of people. She sure proves them wrong, though. Regularly."  
  
Ashley glared at her. "I do not."  
  
"Well, you do push sweet, innocent girls onto the floor on a regular basis," Leah said, standing and brushing off her skirt. She hooked a finger in her school tie and yanked it off, letting it flutter to the ground. "He was mine first, remember?"  
  
Ashley crossed her arms. "You need to learn how to share," she said.  
  
Leah shrugged. "Sharing is for the weak. I like to have my own . . . toys," she said, grinning at Lucius.   
  
He groaned and lay his head back on the bed. They would kill him, the two of them at the same time would tear him to shreds.   
  
"Toys?" Ashley asked. "He's just a toy to you?"  
  
Lucius sat up and nudged Ashley aside. "I'm perfectly content with that label," he said, then grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her toward him. She came willingly, grinning slightly as she walked. Lucius stood then, turned Leah so that her back was to the bed and pressed down on her, reversing their earlier positions.  
  
Lucius' mouth came down quickly, straddling her waist with his legs and running his hands up her arms. Her long fingers came up his neck to tangle in his long hair. Good Lord, both girls seemed to love the hair. Leah supported this conviction as she yanked him closer to him by his hair, forcing his body to press against hers.  
  
Lucius grinned slightly against her mouth, but refused to let himself be distracted from the very enjoyable task at hand. It worked fairly well, of course, until Ashley began to hum an annoying song from where she sat beside him.  
  
He growled, reluctantly breaking contant and turned to her. "What IS that?" he demanded.  
  
She looked at him innocently. Damn, she did that well. "It's 'I'm Henry the Eighth I Am.' What, don't like it?"  
  
"Not... particularly. Especially not... now."  
  
She shrugged. "Well, I have to do something while you're all over her. Otherwise it just gets boring. Not to mention the fact that it wasn't very exciting in the first place. I TOLD Leah that we should have gone to see..."  
  
She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Lucius was on top of her, pressing her down into the bedding. His breath was hot against her skin. "I am *not* boring, my dear."  
  
She swallowed hard, attempting to keep her composure. With him this close, it was a near impossibility. "Prove it."  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her. "As you wish." He rose slightly from where he straddled her, reaching for her neck. His graceful fingers quickly unknotted her tie and pulled it off, discarding it off the side of the bed. He cradled her head in one of his hands while the other deftly undid the top two bottons of her shirt.   
  
His lips brushed over hers, warm and inviting, before he lowered his head to nuzzle at the exposed nape of her neck. A shudder coursed unrepressed through her body, and as he looked at her again, she raised her head to meet his lips. The hand behind her head suddenly grasped a handful of her curls, holding her fast. She let out a soft moan.  
  
He kissed her chin, his tongue darting out to taste the saltiness of her skin. "Still bored?" he purred into her throat, his free hand stroking her sides through her clothing.  
  
Leah moved ever so slightly on the bed beside Lucius and a second later, his hand was in her hair preventing her from going anywhere.  
  
"You're not leaving, are you?" he growled.  
  
Leah grinned slightly. "What if I am?"  
  
Lucius glared at her, his hair dishevelled and falling across his face again. Leah reached out and brushed her fingers across his forehead, drawing the hair away. His eyes widened in shock at her gentle touches. The girl had been so persistant earlier and was now being more gentle than he had ever thought imaginable. Well, if she wanted him to take the lead, he wasn't going to disappoint.  
  
With a smooth movement he had Leah pressed back into the bed, his legs entwined with hers. She looked at him with wide eyes and if her fingers hadn't been unbuttoning his shirt, Lucius would have sworn she had been the more innocent of the two.   
  
Within seconds her cool hands were on his bare chest, lightly stroking the lean muscle of his body. He leaned down to meet her lips, but Leah was quicker than he was and a second later, her mouth was on his throat. Her teeth grazed over his skin lightly and Lucius groaned, wondering then who he was kidding by pretending he was in charge.   
  
Leah nudged him aside, turning him over on the bed so that he was pressed into the soft sheets and she was leaning over him. Her fingers worked deftly, unbuttoning his shirt as her mouth followed. She kissed her way down his throat, licking the hollow just before his chest, then continuing down.   
  
Her hands pulled his shirt out from his pants, then pushed it back off his shoulders as she kissed his chest and stomach, then returned to his waiting mouth. He was breathing heavily by that point, his tongue eagerly tangling with hers as she kissed him. Good Merlin, he could get used to having two young girls like this around all the time.  
  
Speaking of which... he cracked open an eye in time to see Ashley strip off the grey sweater that had been clinging to her form and toss it aside. She glanced at him with a smug look and smoothed her hands down over her slightly rumpled white blouse.  
  
He reached out for her, capturing her wrist in his hand, and tugged her closer. She laid her own hand over his, lifting it to her mouth and brushing her lips over his skin. She kissed the tips of each of his fingers, pausing over his index before pulling it into her mouth and sucking gently on it. She let it slide out of her lips and gave him another smile, scooting up further on the bed so that she was leaning back against the headboard, her long legs spread out in front of her.  
  
Breathing heavily, he pulled himself away from Leah and crawled on top of Ashley, hungrily attacking her mouth, drawing her tongue into his possession.   
  
Her arms came up around him, one hand tangling in his so-touchable hair and the other pulling him forcibly closer. He slid his arms beneath her shoulder blades, crushing her between his body and the mattress, and moaned into her mouth as her delicate fingers traced his spine.   
  
Their tongues entwined passionately, and Ashley's cheeks flushed hot with emotion. Lucius almost choked as Ashley drew her bare foot along his leg, pressing needfully against him. "Merlin," he gasped, his eyes flying open to stare into hers. "How did I get lucky enough for you two to get lost so near here."  
  
Ashley turned on the innocence once again, all the while running her foot up and down his leg in a way that was very... not innocent. "Quite elaborate planning, actually."  
  
Leah nodded, still quite breathless. "Do you think it was easy to find our way here? You live out in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Lucius turned to glance at her and rose one eyebrow in her direction. "You two actually planned this?"  
  
Leah nodded. "Of course. What else do you think we can do for fun?"  
  
Lucius grinned slightly, pushing himself off Ashley and leaning over Leah once more. "Fun?"  
  
Leah smiled. "That's what I said."  
  
"This is fun," he agreed, leaning down to breath his words across her neck. "In fact, I can't remember a time when I've had more fun." His lips passed over her collarbone, his tongue wetting her skin. "It's amazing, really, how much fun I'm having." He kissed her jaw just below her ear.  
  
"Quit with the fun," Leah growled, grabbing his face in her hands and pulling him toward her. Lucius moved willingly, his body pressed on top of hers, the warm weight of him covering her completely. She smiled again, then brought her mouth to his, kissing him passionately. Lucius groaned slightly, kissing her back intensely, his tongue darting over her lips, taunting her. Leah's hands slid up his sides, snaking to the inside of his shirt. Her fingers danced over his back and shoulders, her hands hot against his skin. He groaned again when one hand trailed across the expanse of his shoulders, while the other stroked the back of his neck, twisting his hair around one of her fingers.  
  
Lucius paused to take in a deep breath as Leah toyed with his soft hair, twirling her fingers deeply in it.  
  
He grinned. "You girls certainly seem to enjoy the hair."  
  
Leah nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again. "It's the best part," she whispered.  
  
Suddenly, another set of hands was sliding through his hair, and a soft voice whispered, "It certainly is." Ashley tilted her head to kiss his temple, then paused to nip his earlobe playfully. "Besides, I've been known to have a thing for hair."  
  
Leah grinned, breaking the kiss. "That's certainly true. You should have seen her with..." she trailed off as Lucius cleared his throat. "Nevermind."  
  
Taking advantage of the break, Ashley grabbed hold of Lucius' shirt and dragged him closer. "My turn," she said demandingly, pulling him down on top of her. As they kissed, his hands found her shirt and he pulled it from her skirt and slid a hand over her smooth, warm stomach.  
  
He broke contact with her and moved slowly down her body, dropping kisses here and there until he reached her exposed stomach. He pressed his lips to her skin, breathing warmly on her. She shuddered deliciously, her hands knotting in his hair as a slight moan escaped her lips.  
  
Both were so wrapped up in their passion that neither noticed the figure standing, shocked, in the doorway.   
  
But Leah did. She coloured, realizing that they had been once again caught in the act. But this time, there was no easy exit.  
  
The figure took a step forwards, his peircing dark eyes fixed on the group on the bed. "Well well, we meet again. Planning on leaving him duct taped to a chair as well?"  
  
Ashley and Lucius started at the intrusion. Their hair was mussed at odd angles.  
  
Lucius rose. "Severus. I didn't hear you."  
  
Snape's mouth quirked. "I noticed that you were otherwise... engaged." He glared at Ashley and Leah in turn. "Enchanting young women, are they not?"  
  
"Enchanting?" Leah asked, rising from the bed and grinning. "You think we're enchanting?"  
  
Snape glared at her. "I did until you left me taped to a chair for my students to see."  
  
Lucius' mouth turned up at the corners. "They did what?"  
  
Snape pretended not to hear him, but continued to glare at Leah. Her grin grew wider and she took another step closer to him. He stepped away from her, but she stepped closer once again.   
  
"There's no escaping you, is there?" Snape asked in a dry voice.  
  
Leah grinned and Ashley snickered from the bed.  
  
"Apparently not," Leah answered, then lunged forward and grabbed Snape's hands. "Come on," she purred, dragging him toward the bed. "Just relax . . . you liked it last time."  
  
Leah pushed Snape down on the bed, then bounced over to Luicus and planted a kiss kiss on his mouth. He reached for her, but she simply tossed him a grin and walked back over to Snape. Ashley had Lucius . . . entertained again in a few moments.   
  
"Now, Severus, darling," Leah murmured, sitting next to Snape on the bed and putting her hand on his knee. "You're not going to tell Lucius about our little secret, are you?"  
  
"What secret?" Snape asked.  
  
"That we're Muggles," she whispered, leaning closer, so that her breath ruffled his hair gently. "He wouldn't like that."  
  
"No, I don't imagine that he would," Snape answered softly.  
  
"If you just keep that between us I'd be very grateful," Leah breathed, her face inches from Snape's.  
  
He nodded quickly and swallowed a lump in his throat.  
  
"You won't leave me . . . tied up again, will you?" he asked.  
  
Leah grinned, then leapt into Snape's lap. "Nope," she said, kissing him fiercely. "We'll leave you untied. I promise."  
  
Ashley watched Leah out of the corner of her eye as she firmly kissed Lucius, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him again. His hair flayed out on the sheets, the white-blonde in startling contrast to the deep emerald. She sat on top of him, her hands spread out on his broad chest. His hands played up her arms, caressing her sides.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
A soft smile passed acros her face. "Just looking at you."  
  
He grinned widely. "Like what you see?"  
  
She nodded approvingly. "Absolutely. Do you?"  
  
His pale eyes took her in... her rumpled curls, flushed cheeks, partially unbuttoned shirt, eyes bright with desire. He reached up to run his hand along her cheek. "You're beautiful."  
  
Her lips pursed, pleased with his comment, and she leaned down over him, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. His arms came around her and quickly deepened the kiss to a frenzied embrace that had each clutching handholds in the other's clothing, backs arching in pleasure.  
  
"Did you miss us?" Leah purred, her fingers tracing the dark buttons on Snape's clothing. She was cuddled against his chest, her legs stretched across his lap and his arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders.  
  
"Perhaps," Snape conceded.  
  
Leah grinned brightly. "You totally did!"  
  
Snape had to force down the smile that threatened to rise. "You're right, of course. I missed you . . . totally," he added as an afterthought that sent Leah into gales of laughter.  
  
"Totally?" she asked, still giggling.  
  
Snape finally had to smile. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, suddenly and impulsively.  
  
Leah blinked a few times, her laughter shocked out of her. Slowly, she smiled again, then shrugged. "Maybe. I don't remember."  
  
"Well, you are. Very beautiful."  
  
She flushed and glanced away. "Sounds pretty nice coming from you."  
  
Snape moved toward her slightly, bending his head to press his lips against her softly. She gathered a fistful of his robes and pulled herself to him, her mouth parting slightly to let his tongue glide across her lips. A shiver went through her at their kiss, then she jumped when she heard the disdainful voice from behind her.  
  
"Good Lord, I never understood what the women saw in him."  
  
Leah turned to see Lucius peering at her curiously and she tossed him a smile. "Let me tell you, Lucius, my dear, he has talents you wouldn't even dream of."  
  
Lucius' lip curled up slightly. "Darling, I don't even want to *hear* about that." He turned back to Ashley, kissing her quickly before rising from the bed.   
  
Ashley's hand caught in his belt loops. "And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To show you to the Inn."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, I didn't know we were making this a private party."  
  
He laughed. "I only wish. Unfortunately, you both have to leave." Ashley crossed her arms and Leah stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. He fought his grin. "Narcissa will be back any minute, and I doubt she will approve of my having two young ladies... not to mention Severus there... in my bedchambers. Out!"  
  
Ashley jumped nimbly from the bed, gathering up her scattered clothing items before standing on tiptoe to kiss Lucius once more.  
  
"Promise to miss me?" she whispered huskily.  
  
He growled, his hands possessively grabbing fistfulls of her hair. "You have no idea."  
  
She sauntered over to Snape, who was staring wistfully at the girl perched on his lap. "Care to join us, Sevvie?"  
  
He shook his head regretfully. "I'm afraid not. I have... business to discuss with Lucius."  
  
Leah raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Business . . . riiiight. If that's why we're being kicked out you know you can just tell us."  
  
Snape glared at her. "Never in a million years would I bother with someone like him."  
  
At the same time Lucius snorted and said, "You honestly think when I could get women like you that I'd sleep with . . . a . . . . eurgh," he shuddered visibly.  
  
Leah glanced at Ashley, then grinned slightly. "Well, I was only suggesting it because it kind of appeals to me. Severus and Lucius. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"  
  
She shrugged, then stood on tiptoe to kiss the corner of Snape's gaping mouth, then grabbed Ashley by the arm and dragged her out of the room. As they closed the door behind them they could hear Snape's outraged cry.  
  
"I don't care *HOW* cute they are Lucius, I will not!"  
  
Ashley giggled. "Ahh, the influence we have over them. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Leah nodded happily, following her friend down the stairs. "Totally wonderful."  
  
The End 


End file.
